Justice League No More Evil
by The New Dark One
Summary: A Fic After Forever Evil


**Crime Syndicate Base**

The entire base was empty, the only occupant was the beaten and bloodied Dick Grayson, it had been a week since Owlman had came in and offered a partnership, the way Dick figured it Bruce would find a way back and would free him, that partnership was just him biding his time till Bruce came

He could hear footsteps now, then the sound of sizzling metal, finally the door was kicked in and Batman sprang in wearing a torn cape, "Dick!…oh my god!" he ran over and Dick could see Catwoman following behind him

"Bru…..Bruce?"

"Shh conserve your strength, I'll free you in a sec….." a loud bang was heard and when Bruce turned around he found Selena on the ground, shot

Her assailant Owlman "I thought we killed you 'Brother' " Owlman kicked Catwoman's body then approached Bruce, he pulled him back and started punching him

"Just like my world, your weak, your concerned with saving everyone, you never had the killer instincts to survive, not like me"

Owlman reached at his utility belt and pulled out one of his Talons "Weakness should be snuffed out"

"NO!" Dick leaped from the chair and tackled right into Owlman, Owlman dropped to the ground and Dick picked up the Talon

He slowly approached Owlman, "Dick no!…..he's not worth it!"

"Bruce he…..they have destroyed my life…..they need to pay"

"NO!"

**Keystone City**

"Are you sure this will work Cold?" Manta could see Johnny Quick and Atomica approaching, Cold held the lightning rod that Batman had given him, in theory he said it should temporarily shut off Quick's power

He aimed the rod at the approaching speedster "Get ready Manta!" he hit the switch and surge of lightning shot at Quick, he kept running but he was moving very slowly, Cold laughed and shot him with the Cold Gun

"Easier then killing the actual Fla…" the ice shatter and Quick's body started shaking very fast, Atomica leaped off of him and toward Manta, she punched right into his left lens "ARRGH!"

Manta ripped the helmet off, and stomped it,

Quick charged right at Cold and the 2 vanished

Manta held the trident trying to find Atomica, "No Need Manta, I've got it"

Suddenly Atom grew to normal size, in his hand he was holding a still miniature Atomica "I'll take her somewhere she'll never be a problem"

His entire body started shrinking until there was nothing left

**Wayne Manor**

Alfred tried catching his breath as he put pressure on the bullet wound in his shoulder, the Outsider walked back and forth through the room "HA you know, in my world people like you would be beaten for such weakness, HA!"

Alfred was starting to black out

The Outsider smiled and opened his briefcase, he started giggling as he saw the explosives, he knew all the places to put each explosive

**Wayne Manor-Outside**

"You two ready for this?" Jason cocked his guns and got ready, Starfire and Arsenal nodded, and Jason kicked down the door and the trio ran in, "Roy Batcave!….Kori up stairs!" Jason ran around looking around for any occupant, he heard the breathing, he saw Alfred breathing out

"NO Alfred!" Jason ripped off his helmet and ran to the butler, "Oh shit…no!….this….this can't happen…not to you!" Jason lifted Alfred, he stopped when he heard the gun cocking

"I wouldn't do that if I were you "

The Outsider aimed the pistol to the back of Jason head, "My bosses have plans for this manor, and you and your Outlaws won't change anything HA!" the Outsider dropped the pistol and pulled out the remote

BEEP

BOOM!

The large mushroom cloud erupted from the manor and sent a shockwave through Gotham City

**Crime Syndicate Base**

Stargirl and J'onn flew through the basement and saw the light in the distance

The duo found Firestorm unconscious, glowing a bright golden color, J'onn took a deep breath, and cringed at the gaping wound on his side

"It….it should take….only….a moment"

He dug his fingers through Firestorm's head

**Inside Firestorm**

J'onn floated in the black abyss, he saw the large white cube, this was the prison, it would take everything J'onn had, he opened his hands and they glowed bright white

"ARRGH!" he released a large blast of energy at the prison

**Antarctica**

The 2 villains flew at super sonic speed through the glacier, Johnny Quick threw a punch and Cold went flying into another glacier

"arrgh!" Cold spit a mouthful of blood, "L…Looks like I'. not gon….gonna…make it…sorry y…"

He felt someone pull him from the sub-zero water, "Wha….?" Aquaman dropped Cold onto one of the moving ice blocks "you did good Cold"

"tha….thanks" Cold passed out, Johnny Quick saw Aquaman,

"Y'know I always hated Sea King, now I get to kill him AGAIN!" Quick sped right toward Arthur,

"NOW!" Vibe ZETA'D right behind Quick and released a blasted, Quick fell to the ground, Arthur hit his intercom "We got him, we're coming back"

The 4 vanished

**Metropolis**

Sinestro crashed to the ground, this Ultraman was quite formidable, not even the power of Parallax could defeat it

Ultraman sped toward him, Sinestro flew out of the way, and created a construct of a spear right toward Ultraman

He grabbed the energy weapon and crushed it

"Hey Sinestro!" Sinestro looked and right behind Ultraman was Simon Baz and Hawman

Hawkman slashed at Ultraman with his axe, the axe shattered against the back of Ultraman's head, He turned around and snapped Hawkman's arm sending him crashing into the ground

Baz created a construct to catch him, He then turned and flew toward Ultraman, Ultraman slammed his open palm into Baz's face sending him flying away

**Coast City**

Superwoman smiled as she saw Coast City burn, she could feel her baby kick, damn he was a strong one, he would someday inherit this Dystopia they were creating, after having to kill her and his father

She heard the fast approaching enemy. She saw Wonder Woman and Flash approaching, the Syndicate knew that the prison wouldn't last forever, but they expected allot more fireworks and allot more corpses

"Diana….be careful she's…..tough" Flash cringed in pain, his body was still beaten from there first battle with the Syndicate

Diana drew her sword, "be prepare Barry!" she flew toward Superwoman and the two women struck at each other with everything they had, eventually Wonder Woman flung her sword at Superwoman, who easily blocked the blade and sending it ricocheting

"You gotta do better then tha….!" Wonder Woman flew full force into Superwoman sending both of them crashing to the ground, a bright flash and Aquaman led the weakened Captain Cold over to the downed Superwoman

He aimed his Cold Gun and blasted Superwoman, encasing her entire body up until her neck,, "What now?"

Flash lifted himself back up and walked slowly over to Superwoman "now I'm gonna give her a taste of her own medicine" his finger started moving faster then the speed of light, he pushed it right into Superwoman's forehead

Soon her entire life started flashing in front of her eyes, she saw the future, her giving birth to her child, not free, but imprisoned, her son being taken away from her and adopted by one of those gutless heroes, then finally she saw her last few moments of life

**Island Summerhouse-2056**

The tall man approached the front desk "hello I'm looking for room", the nurse smiled and quickly typed on her computer, "Room 0001.….Mr.? oh I'm sorry our records don't have your name"

The man smiled and ran his fingers through his black hair "Just call me Robin", he approached the secure elevator and made sure he didn't wrinkle the flowers he had brought

BEEP

He found the sub level, this is where the most dangerous patients were brought to live out the rest of there days, "Mother?"

Superwoman was strapped into her bed, IV's pumped different chemicals into her to keep her sedated and powerless, "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a few years but, well a heroes work is never done you know?" he laughed to himself, he had never heard his mother speak, he never expected her to answer him

"Failure"

"What?"

His mother just stared at the ceiling, "your father would be so ashamed of you….weakling!"

The man remembered what Uncle Barry had told him when he first saw his mother when he was 5, she was just a bitter woman

"Mother I….oh mother I'm sorry I have to go" he ripped off his jacket and flew out the window at super sonic speed

Superwoman felt the air getting thicker and her heart beat slowing down

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

**Now**

Superwoman fell to the ground, seizing as her brain was starting work fast for her body

**Kord Industry**

Lex and Ted worked quickly to install the solar engine into Lex's armor, Ted connected the final tube into the armor "Lex you'll have only 5 minutes then….."

"the engine will overload releasing a blast of solar energy that will reverse the eclipse and if we plan it right kill Ultraman"

"Look Lex I'm not sure about this, I mean I'm all for getting revenge for what they did to my father but"

"Installation Process 100% Complete, 5 Minutes Till Total Solar Discharge"

"I'm ready, Thank you Ted", Lex opened the sun roof and turned to the sleeping monster in the corner "come B-Zero!"

"Yes Father"

Lex and B-Zero flew out and toward the only remaining Syndicate member

**The Sky's Of Metropolis**

Lex floated in the sky, Ultraman turned and laughed as he saw Luthor approaching "You really don't wanna do this Luthor, I've killed you before, I can do it again"

"Not this time, I'm not like your Luthor, I'm smarter"

He held out his hand and released the yellow blast of energy, when it hit Ultraman, it burned his skin, "ARRGH!, you bastard that actually hurt!" he flew toward Luthor, Luthor knew he only had 2 more minutes, lesser men would cry, or choose to be with there family, Luthor had made peace with his death, it didn't matter, he had no one left

He tackled into Ultraman, he flew upward toward the eclipse,

"Total Solar Discharge in T-Minus 30 Seconds"

Luthor's armor started cracking

Then the engine blew

Ultraman felt like he was caught in a atomic explosion, his skin burned and peeled off, his blood boiled

On the ground the heroes saw both men's body fall from the explosion, neither one of them would survive the fall , but then in the distance B-Zero flew and caught the fall Luthor

He landed in front of the heroes with the burnt Luthor in his arms, Aquaman and Wonderwoman carried the dying Superman all the heroes watched as B-Zero flew to get his father help, they all swore they heard the monster sobbing

**Crime Syndicate Base**

"Shh….Shh it's alright, I've got you" Bruce held his ward as Nightwing cried in his arms, still holding the Talon, his hands shaking as Bruce looked at the still unconscious Owlman

"It's okay you did the right thing Dick"

**A.R.G.U.S Med Base**

Clark laid in the hospital bed, his eyes were wrapped with bandages, he was prepared for surgery, the doctors of A.R.G.U.S had designed a synthetic form of kryptonite, that had shut down Clarks power for 48 hours, he kept calm as he felt Diana still holding his hand

"it's okay to be afraid Clark"

"I'm 'Cough' not afraid Diana, just….I don't know how I'll live with what I did"

"You heard Atomica's confession she planted the sliver in you"

"was still my Heat Vision 'cough"!"

"Clark" Clark and Diana turned to J'onn, now fully recovered from his injuries "we're ready for you now" he approached Clark, and held his hand to the side of Clark's head and with that he was out,, J'onn then held out his hand and Clark levitated from his bed, and toward the operating room

**Wayne Manor-6 Months Later**

It was tough but with the help of the other heroes and his family Bruce was able to rebuild the manor, thank god the Outlaws were there when they were, after the Syndicate was taken down, Bruce had found the entire manor destroyed, Starfire had covered Alfred, and Jason's armor had kept his body safe from burns

Alfred wanted to return, but Bruce had insisted. Bruce wasn't alone in the manor, Dick had moved in, no one expected him to be at the manor

Although Dick now spent his days staring out the window, not sleeping, not eating

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bruce opened the door with a tray soup, and a beer "thought you might be hungry" he placed the tray next to Dick, "Dick I know having your identity outed seems bad, but we can find a way to fix things, I swear"

Dick didn't respond, Bruce grabbed his coat "I'm going to visit Jason, be back in a few hours

**The Manor-Midnight**

BANG

Bruce shot up from his bed, the gun shot had echoed through the manor, he ran as fast as he could to Dick's room, the sight was horrifying

Dick had the shot gun in his mouth, the entire back of his head was blown out

**The Manor-Outside**

Bruce watched as the Coroner loaded Dick's body into the back of the truck

A African American detective approached Bruce, " I'd like to ask you a few question", Bruce wanted to cry, he knew deep down no one would judge him, none of these cops knew the real him, but he pushed it down, he needed to be strong for the others

"Yes of course Detective…?"

"Jones, Detective John Jones"

**Gotham Cemetery-2 Weeks Later**

Bruce had paid for the entire service, even though they weren't blood, Dick was family, and Bruce had his grave placed next to his parents

Alfred, Jason, Tim, and Barbra all of them were in disbelief, the Crime Syndicate had managed to kill Nightwing from behind bars

**A.R.G.U.S Secret Prison**

"Right this way " Professor Stein approached the prison, he was one of the only civilians on earth who was given access, to this prison

The heavy armed guard opened up the hologram list, "You looking for visiting cell 0005", Stein slowly approached with his leather briefcase, he sat on the other end of the glass, and waited till the guards led the now powerless Deathstorm to the seat, Stein looked at Deathstorm's wrist, the special bands of Stein's own design kept Deathstorm and the rest of the syndicate powerless

Deathstorm without his power, now was mostly human, his skin had grown back on 90% of his body, although the skin has stopped growing after his lower neck, leaving his skull entirely black

"Hello Professor"

Stein took a deep breath "I…."

"Did you bring what I wanted?"

"Oh yes…uh here" Stein hit the button on the glass and the bottom compartment opened and he placed his briefcase in

Deathstorm opened the briefcase, and took Stein's spare pair of glasses, and the 5 books Stein had brought "Thank you, now what do you want?"

"I want you to tell me everything….what can you tell me about the Firestorm Matrix?"

**Luthor's Mansion**

Luthor looked at himself in the mirror he saw the scar, it was bright red, a spread on the left side of his face, since the destruction of the Syndicate all the reporters wanted to speak with the Great Hero

But Luthor had other things in mind, he had noticed the scar was growing larger, and the morning after he had vomited up blood, Luthor hired a group of Doctors to discreetly diagnoise him

Now he laid in his bed and waited "_Hungry?"_ B-Zero held a silver tray with a cup of water and a apple

"Yes….thank you Creature" Luthor wasn't use to someone being this genuinely nice, most people wanted money, or weapons, or help, B-Zero did it out of wanting to

" ?"

"GRRR"

"No B-Zero, leave the Doctor be" B-Zero dropped his head and allowed the doctor in,

" I'm afraid I have some troubling news"

"What is it Doctor?"

"we got the biopsy of the scar tissue back and I'm afraid you have Stage 4 Melanoma"


End file.
